Gantz, the Story of the Dead
by Akow
Summary: In the story of Gantz people who are dead return to life to try to regain their freedom by battling aliens who have no problem with killing the hunters Gantz game master regulates the game and kills anyone who doesnt comply with what he sees as rules
1. The Death

Disclaimer: Contrary to the voices in my head, I do not own Gantz. 

Also, as stated by Nishi in one of the chapters after the Oni Mission in a conversation to Izumi there are other Gantz teams. This was also proved in the latest mission with the manga. So my story is about another Gantz team located in a more… random place one the earth.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

There was once a small town, in that town lived a few thousand people, not very many though. The town was located in Pennsylvania in the country with a lot of trees. The people in this town were generally nice to each other, but weird things were known to happen in this town. The weirdness varied from exploded pumpkins to exploded cats, from frequent power outages to forest fires. These fires were suspected of being arson but there were no suspects. This was a strange town in which strange things happened but the background is much stranger….

Deep in the woods there was an empty house, or at least that's just what everyone assumed. Inside there was a black ball about a yard and a half in length and nothing else. This house is known by few, but is shrouded in mystery… 

The last thing Vince remembered is that he was outside with his friends playing. Vince was a 14 year old Middle School student. He liked playing soccer and was very intelligent. He was 5'7" and was normal in appearance. The first thing he remembered after regaining consciousness was he was sitting in a room with a black ball on the far end. He was all alone but couldn't remember how he got here.

Suddenly a multicolored laser shot from the black ball and Vince's best friend, Jake, was slowly being materialized. Jake, after fully being materialized, was sweating and was in a panic. After he had realized that he was in a strange new place he shot up and looked around. He ran for the door and tried to open it.

"Argh! I can't even touch it," said Jake after making an attempt at the doorknob, something Vince hadn't thought to do. "I can't believe what just happened."

Vince was puzzled and asked "What are you talking about?"

Jake, wide eyed now said, "What do you mean, don't you remember?" After Vince shook his head Jake explained. "All of a sudden an arrow shot out and impaled your head. It was Jessie who was drunk and started shooting at us. He got me next after you, I gave the other guys a chance to run, but I was shot in the heart and had a chance to realize I was dying."

Vince could only gape at Jake. How could they both be dead? He could tell he was still alive; he was breathing just fine and had a pulse. Just then the multicolored laser shot out again from the black ball. This time, the person being materialized was unknown to the two kids. They could tell after a short while that it was a woman, maybe 26, and she was fairly short. The first thing she did after being materialized was crawl in a corner and refuse to talk. She was wide eyed and kept glancing all over the place.

The next person to appear was an old man in his 60's he looked quite old but seemed to be very sharp and confident by the aura he gave to the people around him, maybe a veteran from a war. He seemed less surprised by his teleportation from his death scene.

"Didn't I just have a heart attack? Did I pass out and have been taken here? Is this black ball some sort of life-support system? Does anyone know what's going on?" he asked without waiting for answers.

Jake responded to him "I think we have all died and this is like heaven or something. As far as I know this room is like a containment area, I can't even touch the doorknob. But I know as much as anyone who comes in here. We are materialized through some laser shot out of the black ball."

"I see," and that's all the old man said.

The next to come through the materialization was a cow. This cow was surprised by the transference and was covered in blood. This broke the tension in the room and the old man went to investigate the cow's blood. The woman in the corner glanced up for a few seconds and resumed her constant glancing at the entire room.

The final person to come through the transference was Jessie, the man who killed Vince and Jake. It seemed that he drank way to much beer and died. Jessie remained passed out on the floor even after the materialization.

The room stayed quiet for a while, in preparation for another person but no one came. This silence lasted around 15 minutes until Jake decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, what's your name he gestured at the old man, I am Jake and this is Vince, we were both killed by this man" he takes a moment to kick Jessie, "and are both 14 years of age."

"Ah, I see. I am Will, as you know, if you were paying attention, I died of a heart attack. I am 64 years old." Will replied. "What about you?" he asked the woman in the corner.

"Umm… I am… Sarah, I am… 25 years old and died… when a large tree branch fell on my head giving me a serious concussion… and I didn't do anything about it and died in the middle of the forest." She lied. It was clearly made up on the spot but no one pressured her into talking more.

"Moo!" replied the cow. Who, once again, broke the tension.

All of a sudden the black ball started playing a song from a foreign language. And after it ended "Ich… Ni… San…" the black ball sprung open scaring everyone in the room. The cow went into fits of "Moo's" and Jessie even woke up at the sound who began cursing at the cow for its constant "Moo's"

Jake, Vince, and Will stood up to investigate the opened ball, there were three compartments that opened up on the left, right, and rear of the ball. Vince was the first to notice the words on the front of the ball.

"Guys, take a look at this!" he told them as words began to form on the ball.

_411 j00 b4st4rds haf d13d._

_Wut happenz 2 j00r lifs n0w iz up 2 m3 3nt1r3le._

_Got it?_

"I don't get it" said the old man.

"It basically says that we are all dead he decides what we do now and he wants us to know," said Jake, who could understand the extreme internet language.

_U must g0 ki11 th1s thing:_

_Hikô Alien: A strange bug-like thing has a picture here_

_Characteristics: Annoying_

_Likes: Blood_

_Dislikes: Closed Spaces_

_Favorite Phrase: BZZZZT-your dead!-_

"MOO! MOO! MOO!" the cow began dematerializing right before their eyes. The trio who had read the ball began choosing things out of the ball's compartments. Vince grabbed a longer gun that was located on the left compartment and a case with his name on it. Will grabbed the case and the two smaller guns and his suitcase and a little controller thing that was also located on the ball. Jake took the time to examine all of the compartments and chose the long gun, suitcase, and controller.

Inside the Black ball there were two types of smaller guns. One was shaped in a **Y** fashion which was instantly nicknamed the Y gun, the other had a circular end and they couldn't come up with a name for it. The longer gun looked like the Circular one but was bigger and seemed more like a rifle than a handgun. There was also a suitcase for every person including the cow who had written on it "a kow goes moo – LOL" There was a little controller that seemed to fit on the wrist and could control something.

"Take a look at this!" Jake pointed out to everyone. The screen that had everything written down now had a countdown and was currently at 58:24. "I wonder what happens when it hits zero…"

"Whoa!" said the old man as he started dematerializing once the dematerialization reached his eyes he exclaimed, "I can see outside!"

At this Sarah shot up and grabbed a Circular gun and hid in the corner again.

Jessie began to stir in the corner as Vince, the second to last person the be teleported began being dematerialized.

Soon they were all outside and took a look at their surroundings, they were in a forest. Vince, Jake, and Will took a look at what they had grabbed. Vince pointed his Rifle gun at a tree and pulled the trigger. He had been looking through the scope and saw that it went black. At this he took a look at the gun and saw there were two triggers on every gun. He tried again, at a new tree and pulled both triggers at once and then, after a few seconds, the first tree exploded instead of the one he was aimed at.

"What the hell!" he screamed.

"Whoa that was weird," said Jake. Who lifted his own gun at a tree and pulled both triggers and the tree he was pointed at exploded. "Huh! Why did the one I aimed at explode?"

At this the old man spoke up "Maybe the top trigger is a lock on, and both triggers is fire."

And sure enough, he was correct and it seemed to work the same way for the Circular gun but they didn't have a chance to test the Y-gun.

"Wait, wasn't there a timer in the room?" asked Vince.

"Does that mean we have an hour to kill those flying bug alien things?" who had already started running off in search of them.

Soon enough everyone had split up but they told each other to stay near this spot with the blown up trees so that they could regroup later.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well this is my first story so don't bite my head off. I plan to update soon but its getting late tonight and I have homework


	2. The Game

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Well this took longer than expected, the story could have branched off in so many ways during this chapter. I hope the one I chose will work out the best. I have some nice plans for this story. Well on with the show.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vince ran off in hope of finding the bug; when he found it he would probably make enough noise to draw the others to him… if he found it first. It suddenly hit him that he still had no idea what was in the case. He figured that the timer was at about 52:00 and he had time to check. He wished that he had done this sooner, Will had some nice input for the guns maybe he'd know what this did before anyone else too.

Click the case opened smoothly. Inside there was a black suit with some strange, silver, circular button-like things on it. It was definitely something he had never seen before. He doubted that the old man had any clue what it was either. Then he remembered that the bugs were mosquito-like and drank blood. Maybe the suit was really strong and could prevent that. To test his theory he took out the suit placed it on a rock and then tried cutting it with another sharp rock. The suit didn't tear at all, it was a successful theory.

"It looks kind of small" Vince said to no one in particular, comparing it to himself. It was a skintight suit and it would be impossible to put it on over his loose clothes.

He looked all around him to see that no one was around and quickly began to change into the suit. He thought that even if it didn't work as protection the black ball supplied them all with one for a reason. After he had put on the suit he decided to slide on his loose clothes over it, he thought he looked stupid with it on. He just left the case there and decided to move on, grateful for the lack of weight.

He spent a great deal of time looking for the bug, but to no avail. The black ball told them to hunt down the bugs, didn't it? Then where are they? Vince didn't expect this to be so difficult…

"VINCE!" Jake yelled at him. Jake was running from the general direction of the starting point. Blood was running down his face getting into his eyes, it was disgusting and coming from the right side of his head. He tripped and fell on the ground. When he hit he let out an "Umph!" and that was it.

Wide-eyed Vince ran over to Jake and tried to bring him back to consciousness. When his efforts failed he decided to go in the direction of where Jake ran from to see if he could stop whatever was happening.

He heard the fight before he reached it; trees were falling left and right and he could hear a hissing sound. It was Jessie and he had some sword like thing and was swinging it at a cloud of darkness.

"Die you buzzing bastards!" Jessie screamed at the dark cloud which seemed to be a swarm of the bugs. He would occasionally hit one, but for every one he hit more seemed to take its place.

"Where were they coming from?" Vince thought out loud looking from left to right. Then he spotted it, it was the tree that they had blasted down earlier it seemed to be the home of the bugs. "Just my luck!" he screamed. But this was a stupid idea; him screaming caught some of the bugs' attention. Vince's eyes went wide and he began to run.

Vince suddenly remembered he had a gun, he pulled out his gun and pulled both triggers, aimed at the slightly smaller swarm then Jessie had that was following him.

BOOM one of the bugs exploded, its skin and guts flying everywhere. A portion of its guts landed on a rock in front of Vince and melted right through.

"Crap! Their insides are acidic!" Vince thought.

But that wasn't it, the acidic guts melted through some neighboring bugs and killed them on the spot, it started a chain reaction until the majority of the bugs were dead. At this the bugs began to fly in patters making it extremely difficult to aim while running, let alone standing still. And to add to that, the guns had a slight delay on the explosion to make things even MORE difficult. Vince even tried locking on to the bugs, but the swerving from left to right made that impossible. Then Vince tripped and fell on the ground, unable to get up in time. The bugs moved closer and closer to Vince, he was sure he would die now, but at least he would try, he began trying to punch the bugs when they got closer, but to no avail. He was going to die, these bugs had no mercy whatsoever, Vince raised his gun, and tried hitting the bugs like a baseball. But they continued to swarm, getting closer and closer, avoiding his swings.

BOOM the bugs exploded. Vince was stunned he hadn't pulled the triggers, and to add on to that, the acidic guts didn't burn through his black suit. It did a number on his clothes though. He looked left and right to see if he could find the killer of the bugs. But he couldn't find anyone.

"Hey, are you alright?" Vince heard Will say from above. Sure enough Will sniped out the bugs from a tree above Vince. His downward shot gave him a greater chance of hitting a bug. The trees were over 50 ft tall and only broke out into branches about 20 ft up which is where Will was waiting. "I'll be down in a second!" He grabbed his things and jumped.

"You'll kill yourself!" Vince yelled, but Will landed on both feet and didn't break a sweat. Vince was stunned, even though he shouldn't be, considering what all had happened all that day.

"It's this suit, it enhances all my physical abilities," Will said as he pointed to his suit which showed through better than Vince's. "I'm stronger, faster, and more agile than ever before."

"It is also an armor," Vince showed Will his own suit and the hole in his shirt from where the acid guts had been.

"Amazing… Simply amazing," Will said in awe.

"The time! It has to be running low!" Vince realized. At this he ran off in the direction of Jessie, who at this time, was running around in circles taking occasional swings behind his back.

Will and Vince looked at each other and took aim and fired, taking out a large portion of the swarm all at once, but they had to be careful to not hit any really close to Jessie or the acids would hit him too. The bugs realized this too and tried even harder to get as close to Jessie as possible. Vince glanced at Will and ran off at Jessie, using his heightened speed from the suit to catch up easily. He picked up Jessie with ease and carried him away while Will shot the remaining bugs.

They all met up and took a break to try to figure out what to do now.

"These bugs are dangerous, they ruthlessly attacked Jake. Thankfully he only got bit by one on the right side of his head," Jessie said to the group.

"Oh no! Jake!" Vince shot up and ran off to go find Jake, with Will in pursuit.

BZZZT!

"What was that?" Will yelled.

"I have no idea!" Vince replied.

The sound was coming from the direction of Jake, it couldn't be good sign. When they reached Jake's position they saw a giant bug, it seemed much more "alien-like" than the others from before. This one was over 7 ft tall, had four short stubby legs and two chubby arms, and its head was rested on Jake's torso. It was quickly draining his blood and his skin was becoming a ghostly white.

"What the hell…" Jessie murmured.

"Shoot it!" Vince yelled as he aimed his gun.

Vince locked on to be sure and then fired three times. The Bug's back exploded and it crumpled up on the ground. Vince ran over to Jake and tried talking to him to help him regain consciousness, but it failed.

Will walked over and took a look at Jake for Vince, but he couldn't tell whether or not he would live. Even Jessie came over and tried to help.

Crunch

"What the…?" Vince said.

The alien wasn't dead, its blown up back sprouted wings and 4 extra long legs. The alien looked more like a spider now than the caterpillar-like creature it was before. What's worse, it was angry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wow, this chapter might not seem long, but it took forever to make, still no word on what happened to Sarah. It ends on a cliffhanger and so far I have 1 reader, YAY!


	3. The Boss

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok. Here's another chapter, I've really wanted to do the boss fight, but after the mission, the real storyline starts. It's different from the real Gantz's plot, so be prepared for a few surprises… next chapter :P

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh… shit…" said Jessie, "Shoot the damned thing!"

Vince and Will lifted their guns and rapidly fired. But the shots, which were aimed at the killer bug, did not go off.

"Are they broke!?!" Vince yelled.

"Maybe it's immune!" Will said, who, at that, ran at the bug, hoping that his suit could do some damage.

Will charged the beast, and before he knew it, the suit was boosting his leg strength. He reached the bug in no time, but the suit sped him up so much that when they collided they broke a tree down. Will, who was surprised, lied on the ground. But the bug got up. The four legs that had sprouted out of its back ended in very sharp tips.

"Oh, no…" Vince said as the bug moved toward Will.

Just then, Jessie took his sword like weapon and extended it to an extremely long length, long enough to easily hit the bug. And then he began to attack the bug from where he was standing. And sure enough, it cut through one of the legs of the bug. The bug collapsed on the ground, but not for long. Jessie only cut through one of the bugs larger legs which had sprouted from its back. Now the bug was angry. It charged at Jessie with incredible speed. Jessie was stunned, and Vince was too scared to move. The bug raised one of its legs like a jousting knight while it was running. It impaled Jessie at the shoulder.

"No…" was all Vince could manage to say as the bug began to feed on Jessie. Jessie was slowly going pale from blood loss, and the bug was also sucking his blood out of him while he was bleeding.

Just then the bug sliced in two horizontally. Will, who had recovered from his own attack, picked up Jessie's sword and sliced the bug with his suit's bonus strength.

As the bug's guts slowly slid out of his chest it impaled Will with all its remaining strength and then collapsed on the ground. Vince, who was slowly recovering from his fear, ran over to Will to see that the caps on his suit had burst open and were oozing out a strange looking liquid, but not just that, the suit hadn't protected him from the impalement. He had a huge whole in the center of his chest and he was coughing up blood.

Then, the bug got up. It seemed to have amazing recovery skills, but it was still only half of its former self. Vince didn't notice as it crept up behind him, legs getting ready to strike. It only had 3 of its original 10 legs, but it seemed to be able to walk.

Will coughed up more blood, and whispered, "Vince… behind… you," and he made an attempt to point, but he was unheard and didn't have the strength to lift his finger. At that, he went into fits of coughing up blood.

"Don't try to talk, it only makes it worse," Vince said to him as he was examining the wound.

BOOM the bug's head exploded, and its guts flew all over Vince. Vince slowly turned his head around, horrified that the bug was moments away from killing him. Sarah and the cow were running toward the group, she was the one who shot the bug. She ran up to Vince and Will to see what happened.

"It was too strong for us," Vince said to her, he was feeling ashamed that all the others looked like they had fought a war, but he was just perfectly fine.

"I see…" she replied. Just then the bug shifted behind them, but this time it was running away. It was headless so it couldn't see. No one noticed it fleeing.

"So, are we done?" Vince wondered out loud. "We were supposed to kill them all, are we gunna get teleported back or something?"

"I think so, but I wonder what's taking so long," Sarah replied.

"Moo!" The cow roared as it sat down on the bug that was trying to flee. It was crushed under the cow's weight and quickly died.

"… It… wasn't dead." Vince said, still stunned. Just then he could feel his head dematerializing. "Looks like we are done," he said.

He was being materialized back into the room with the black ball, which was closed when he got there. The next one to materialize was the cow, and after that, Sarah. Then he couldn't see anymore materialize

"Where are the rest?" he said in shock, "Don't the wounded return?"

"Well yes," Will said from behind him, which made Vince jump. Vince turned around to face Will, who looked as good as he did when he first saw him, if not better. Then Jessie materialized over in the corner.

"Where is Jake?" Vince asked, looking all around him, just so he didn't miss seeing him.

"I… think he's… gone" Will said, putting a hand on Vince's shoulder. Just then, the Black ball began to form words

_4nd n0w, 4 teh sc0r1ng…_

"Scoring?" Vince wondered out loud.

Just then Vince's picture came up on the screen.

_Panzy_

_Score- 5 Points_

_Total- 5 Points_

_95 more and your free_

_Too much sucking_

_Too afraid of everything_

_Too much relying on others._

"I'm… Pansy?" Vince said

"It says '95 more and your free' does that mean once you hit 100 your… free?" Will said as another name came on the screen with the picture of Jessie.

_Samurai_

_Score- 11 Points_

_Total- 11 Points_

_89 more and your free_

_Too good at getting lucky_

_Too Drunk_

_Not bad, but could be better_

"Samurai? Guess its from the sword, and the black ball changed its opinion of me in the middle." Jessie said.

"Speaking of which, where did you get that sword?" Will asked, looking at the sword he had in his hand.

"Give it back! It's mine, and if you done know how to get it, that's tough shit." Jessie yelled as he grabbed the sword back.

The next picture came up, it was Will.

_Old farmer_

_Score- 16 Points_

_Total- 16 Points_

_84 more and your free_

_Good job for your first mission._

"'First mission'? Does that mean we do more?" Vince asked.

"Maybe that's what it means by '84 more and your free,'" Will said.

"Umgahshna," a strange moan came from behind the black ball, Jake had just woken up and sat up. "Where am I," he said in a daze.

"Jake!" Vince yelled, happy to see him. As the next picture came on the screen, it was Jake.

_Corpse_

_Score- 0 Points_

_Total- 0 Points_

_100 more and your free_

_Too much pretending to be dead_

_Too much lying around_

_Too pale_

"That fits him," Will laughed out. The next name came up.

_Kow_

_Score- 25 Points_

_Total- 25 Points_

_75 more and your free_

_Nice job with beating that boss_

"…We got beat… by a cow…" Vince said in shock as the next name came up.

_Mrs. Sarah_

_Score- 50 Points_

_Total- 76_

_24 more and your free_

_Took out two bosses all on your own? Nice job._

Everyone was speechless and just stared until Sarah spoke up.

"I've done two missions like this one before," and that's all she said as her name disappeared from the screen. "Now we get to leave, as she stood up, walked over to the door, opened it, and walked out.

"Whoah," Will said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ok, that's my attempt at a fight chapter. I know it's not very good, but like I said, this is my first story. Next chapter the plot really takes a turn, but it won't be on a mission.


End file.
